The Mysterious School
by MagicConan14
Summary: Conan, Heiji, Kaito and Ai have been invited to the Artemis Kuroshi School. Why have they been invited and what is going on in the school? Read and review please! An elaboration on some of these characters can be found in a fic called Vault.
1. Invitations and The School

The Mysterious School

MagicConan14 here again! This is my second fanfic. This fanfic was inspired by another one which I had planned on putting on the site, but my sister found out and I eventually got rid of it. There's a hidden dedication for my friend, Anita, who was the first to hear about The Magic League, but you have to find it yourself!

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/Case Closed. It would be a lot more like this story if I did own it!

* * *

><p>Eagle Strike was almost finished. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the last school invitation whirling to the ground. It landed in front of the Café Poirot.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Invitation<p>

"Ran-neechan! I found an envelope addressed to me!" Conan joyfully shouted. He snatched the navy blue envelope out of the bundle of mail and tore it open. It was an invitation that read:

The Kuroshi School has chosen you to attend their boarding program. The school is invitation-only, and only allows students in if they have retained their invitation. Further details will be given at the school.

Where: The hall of the Kuroshi School, 59-62 Hokuei, Hokuei-cho, Tohaku-gun, Tottori Prefecture

When: 4th December 2011

We hope to see you there. To decline, please call Haruko on 0410-815-998.

_It seems a little strange that Conan was the one invited_, Ran thought as she scanned the invitation. She then disregarded it as one of her dad's clients asking Conan to join the school because he was the right age.

* * *

><p>Not far from where Conan was, Ai was sifting through the seemingly endless pile of junk mail sent to Agasa's house. She found a navy blue envelope under a catalogue. It was the same as Conan's, although she didn't know that.<p>

* * *

><p>In another part of Beika, Konosuke Jii happened to be rummaging through some mail. Kaito, the master of the house, looked over at what he was doing, and a navy envelope caught his eye. The teen thief yanked it out of the mess, opened it and started to read…<p>

* * *

><p>In Osaka, Heiji was boredly looking through the series of envelopes asking for him and his parents. There was a navy envelope in the pile which seemed to be taunting him to open it (if envelopes could do that).He pulled out the navy envelope and found that it was different to the daily mail he received.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Entrance<p>

The four recipients of the letter had found their way to the school. It was quite new, but already graffiti was plastered on its west wall, the wall that faced the street. If anyone bothered to read the graffiti, they would have read, "The Artemis Trashy School-for Losers", but in reality, that was not the case. The school itself was a cross between a medieval castle and an ordinary school, with a towering grey building with pointed navy towers on each corner (they looked like toothpicks if viewed from a distance, Conan had noted on his journey here) and three windows on each wall, spaced out evenly near the top of the building. There were also red brick dorms huddled up the back of the school like a flock of rectangular penguins, another grey building near the entrance that seemed to be a smaller version of the first one, but with no towers, and a black fence that sort of resembled a moat. The hall was not easy to find, as the grey buildings looked almost alike. Thankfully, there was a sign hanging on one of the dorms' entrances, reading "Are you lost? Go to the hall, the building without the towers." It was peculiar, how there was specifically a sign for the new boarders. After a little scuffle with the bags, they all found there were place tags on every chair, and located the seats allocated to them. The red curtain, which had been covering the stage, rose and a young woman was revealed to be on the stage. She was wearing a light purple dress, which matched her dark-chocolate-streaked-with-caramel hair. The woman declared, "Let the presentation begin!"

* * *

><p>So, how do you like it? Note the use of the same characters as The Magic League. Conan's smart, Ai's sarcastic and cool, KaitoKid is flat-out hilarious and Heiji is just there as an assistant to Conan (he's also a guy who loves everything about Osaka, no matter how similar to Tokyo it gets, but I skip that in my fanfics). In the past, I have given Heiji the part of assistant comic guy, and I will gladly do that again! I think the description is a big improvement, too.

In case you haven't noticed, I like to hide dedications in my fanfics. There is already one planned out for Anita (as said above), and a few bits and pieces of The Magic League have dedications too. I'll leave you think about who the lady is (the one in the second chapter) and who Eagle Strike is.

Please read and review this!


	2. Presentation and Finding Rooms

SPOILER: Yes, in case you haven't noticed, some elements of The Magic League have been reintroduced. (I personally think this one's better!) I've also tried to do another concept which had only been touched on in The Magic League. 4/10/12 - The aforementioned concept has also been adapted into Second Chance...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Showstopper!<p>

There was a lot of glitter and confetti, and then the lady left the stage.

An auburn-haired girl in a pink dress and a silver headband appeared. She announced, "I'm Gloria Tanre, psychic." People guffawed at the last word.

"You over there!" She pointed to Kaito. "I can feel that you have a lot of potential as a student here, as you are able to do magic, just not the real sort. You are highly capable of stealing girls' hearts, and you have already done so to one. You are really afraid of fish!"

He instantly recoiled from the remark and muttered under his breath, "The girl knows about my fear of the s-scaly demons?"

She continued, "You have a lot of pent-up energy inside you…I say you're going to be an Electric type." Whatever that meant, anyone who hadn't attended this school wouldn't know. Another girl, with hair like dark chocolate and cerulean eyes (that was the only way to describe them) and a light blue leotard, flew down and whispered something in Gloria's ear. "Eagle Strike will now take it from here."

"I'm Eagle Strike, personal messenger of the Artemis Kuroshi School. If you see me around, I'll be happy to send anything to anywhere in the world, as I am capable of flying!" Muttering started up. "That is the complete truth, no wires or anything." She jumped into the air. Tawny wings shot out of her back and she soared over people's heads before landing. There was a smattering of applause as the lady came back on to the stage.

"These students have shown what is possible at this school. As the principal of this school, Artemis Kuroshi, I myself should know. You have all been summoned here to this boarding school because of the fact that you emanate some sort of power, and we would like to find out what it is for your benefit. I promise that you won't be treated like animals at a zoo."

She made a gesture. "Now you can go find you rooms. There are three boys and three girls in each room, allocated by the area you live in. There is a door to separate the boys' section from the girls' section, for your information, so boys, no perving on the girls!" A few laughs escaped the crowd and people got up and left.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Painting a Strange Image<p>

There was a huge corkboard hanging from the canteen wall, located in the first of many red brick buildings, and on the corkboard was a list. Well, you couldn't blame 500 students for getting chosen for one school. Conan checked the list and found his name was with Ai's, Kaito's, Heiji's, the 'psychic' Gloria and a girl called Erika Beruteu.

"Kaito-niichan, who exactly is this person?" He jabbed a finger at the name.

A familiar cerulean eyed girl walked up to them and declared, "I am."

* * *

><p>Later, Erika and Gloria showed them the room. The walls were a drab navy blue, and in front of them were a double bed, a bedside table and a single bed. Suddenly, they found themselves facing the wall to their right, the one with the door, and their jaws were all synchronised into hitting the floor at the same time. There was a painting with four teenagers in it, one wearing a monocle, one wearing a mask, one wearing a deerstalker and one wearing a helmet. But they were very recognisable!<p>

* * *

><p>MagicConan14's Book Library 3-The 39 Clues<p>

The 39 Clues is about a hunt all over the world in search of 39 ingredients of a master serum which, when consumed, will make the person who took it the most powerful person on Earth. There are four branches of the family, each originating from the original four children of the maker of the serum. There's a fifth branch which has sworn to get the serum out of everyone else's hands. In series 2 and book 11, there's another family called the Vespers who take some Cahills hostage. Amy and Dan, the protagonists, are going to do whatever it takes to get the hostages out alive…

I recommend Into the Gauntlet. It's the final battle for the Clues and before the Cahills even knew about the Vespers.

* * *

><p>Erika, Artemis and Gloria were characters of the unpublished fanfic, Override.<p>

To explain the ancient Greek influence for some parts of my stories, we were studying ancient Greece beforehand.

1/10/12 – I updated the first chapter a while ago, if you didn't notice. I'm also changing the mistake I made.

Read and review!


	3. Reincarnations?

This story isn't actually based on Harry Potter, no matter how close the Artemis Kuroshi School resembles it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Links<p>

Erika had brought her laptop into the room and had started to search something on the internet.

"What 'cha doin', Erika-han?" Heiji asked, peering at the screen. The others did the same.

It was a search for images of The Magic League, which had appeared frequently to steal jewels and police evidence until they vanished ten years ago. The members were the Sparkling Baron, the Ice Maiden, Mystery fire and the Kaito Kid of that time. [A/N: Guess which is which!] The pictures on the internet matched the one on the wall, and them (in Conan and Ai's case it was their actual selves).

Conan wondered aloud, "Erika-neechan, the person in the helmet isn't called the Killer Baron, right?" [A/N: There is a sound effect for sparkling, kira kira. Killer sounds like kira in Jap.]

"No, Conan-kun."

Later, the four of them were called to the Orb Room, the room located in the far left tower of the school. It was off limits, except to new students. The walls were pure white and there were twelve orbs, one for each colour of the rainbow and a few extra, floating in the air in front of them. Each orb was glowing with a pale light. The principal was seated at one side of the room, clipboard and pen in hand. She told them to choose one orb. As if they had done it before, each of them selected an orb and held it. Conan chose grey, Ai chose white, Heiji chose red and Kaito chose yellow. Artemis told them to describe how the orbs felt and then dismissed them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Connection<p>

The next day, the corkboard was back in the dining hall with a new sheet, the one that said what power they had. The colour of the orb and the feel of the orb had determined their power, so that meant Conan had the power of steel, Ai had the power to create and manipulate ice/snow, Heiji had the power of fire and Kaito had electricity as his power (like Gloria had said). When Erika had searched the Magic League on her laptop, she had found that each of the group had the same power as the one they looked like.

"It's possible that these new roommates of ours are reincarnations of the Magic League," Gloria had told her.

Artemis was giving a picture a death glare. Muttering through her gritted teeth, she mumbled, "The days of glory have been stolen from me. I must get my revenge…"

The picture was of the Magic League.

* * *

><p>MagicConan14's Book Library 4-The Power of Five<p>

The Power of Five is a series I am currently reading. It's kind of similar to The Magic League and this fanfic in some ways, but I had the idea for The Magic League probably while Anthony Horowitz was still working on Alex Rider. There's the Five-Matt, Pedro, Jamie, Scott and Scarlett-and they are reincarnations of the people who sealed the Old Ones (the enemy) away. Now the Old Ones have broken free and have started to wreak havoc on the world. The Five must come together before they take over the world and reclaim it as their own. [A/N: This is where the reincarnation idea of this story comes from.]

I recommend Necropolis, the fourth book. Hong Kong has been taken over by the Old Ones, so the Five have to act quickly to save it.

* * *

><p>I'll leave it there for you guys to think about. The question Conan asks is meant to be funny and was also part of his disguise as a little kid, as Erika and Gloria don't know his real identity. Ai always stays silent when she thinks, so she wasn't the right character to ask the question.<p>

This story is meant to be a crossover to The Magic League, even though this fanfic is later than The Magic League.

Please read and review people!


	4. Murder

Holy Blade Story Creator, that was only my original intention for him in The Magic League…I get carried away quite easily, so he now is assistant comic guy/comic guy for all my stories. He is the comic guy when he appears most of the time anyway.

What sort of genre should I do next? I'm mostly sticking with fantasy at the moment 'cos I like this idea, but you can give your suggestions!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Signal<p>

This was a terribly easy task-setting themselves up with secret identities. The four of them had settled with using the names and costumes their predecessors had given themselves, Kuroba had no choice anyway as he was already Kaito Kid. The aforementioned thief had also given them the name Renegade, after the fact that Ai had deserted the Black Organisation.

When the scream happened, it sent the detectives in the group on high alert. Of course, the other two had to follow, as they were officially a group now. They dashed up to the orb room. There was a corpse, blood pooling around her, what appeared to be an open wound from a sword going right across her torso…It was Erika. "The police can't get involved in this, or else we'll become exhibits for scientists who don't believe a thing of what we do," pointed out Gloria. "There's no chance of reviving her anyway," Heiji muttered to Conan after a quick examination of the body. "She's lost too much blood." "According to evidence found on the body, she died only a few minutes ago. All this blood is still wet," Conan pointed at the blood around the wound and on the body, "and her joints haven't stiffened yet."

Chapter 8-Investigation

"Since there was no murder weapon, it'd probably be the most logical idea ta assume da weapon was a magical attack 'f some sort 'r a sword created by magic. That way there'd be no weapon for later." "That means that whoever did this knew that we were detectives…or at least lived with a detective, in my case." "The other thing's that anyone with da right powers could sneak in…" "…or the perpetrator could have used a disguise…" "…'r they were already in da room." "Let me start by asking Gloria, she's a suspect too. Being a psychic means she could at least have seen it coming."

"Gloria-neechan,you would have seen that coming,right?""No,although I have been here for a year already and my skills are more honed than other psychics,the messages I get are very cryptic. I'm normally unable to decode them before the actual event happens. Today there was a lot of red and feathers in my vision...I never knew it would lead to this.""Who was in this room a few minutes ago?" "The principal, six students doing their orb test, the vice principal…" "How come we didn't know about the vice principal anyway?" "She's normally missing, teaching classes or checking out the school. The principal is the only one who knows how to run the orb tests…and there was also a teacher and Erika." "Which teacher?" "The PE teacher, Tsukichi-sensei." She cleared her throat, then pretended to hold a microphone and said, 'Students here still have to keep fit.' She switched back to her voice and continued, "That was according to the principal herself. Why do you want to know all this anyway? Is it because you stick around with the high school detective of the west?" "Uh, yeah…" Conan ran off in search of another suspect.

* * *

><p>MagicConan14's Book Library (this one has no number due to deleting The Magic League) - The Mammoth Book of Best New Manga 2<p>

I think this book is actually what inspired me to read manga in the first place. I borrowed it from the local library to read it for the second time and I realised just how much time has changed between the first time I read it and now. It's got all sorts of manga (all in sample format…) but they're still really good nonetheless. The book also lists websites for anything you'd like to continue reading. Some, such as Eve3000, really impacted me. (Apparently there's even music for that one on their website!) A line from Another Summer Day was the title and inspiration for Disappear.

There's a really funny one (with a recurring pun for the Astral Sky Span) called Keiko Panda: Reach for the Sky. You'll have to read it for yourself to find out what it's about, although the title is rather self explanatory…

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long with this. I was working on my other stories as well as trying to figure out how the mystery would go. I've got four fanfics I started up this year as well as this one and Second Chance. There's also a story idea that I've put up on my profile, but I haven't started it yet. It's called Disappear and it's going to be a supernatural fanfic this time.<p>

The name of the PE teacher in this fanfic pays tribute to one I deleted.

Please read and review, as always!


	5. Interrogation and Burial

Conan and co.'s room is room 14. You may recognise my reason for putting the accused students in room 42…

I'm making a lot of references to my other fics, both published and forthcoming.

I can't remember where I got the 'School' idea from...I think maybe Maximum Ride? It wasn't Harry Potter though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Suspects<p>

Artemis's office was a very orderly one, with only a wooden desk, shelf and huge leather chair to tell that someone worked here. The only personal touches were a jewel-encrusted sword, with a plaque naming it the Sword of the Heavens, hanging on the wall and a framed photo of the Magic League sitting on the table. After a little interrogation of the head, they found out that Artemis herself was a psychic, and the teacher of the psychics. She had foreseen something glittering as well as all the signs Gloria had told them about. That didn't seem to match the fact she was the strongest of the psychics.

Vice Principal Tokuhashi had a flair for antiques, as well as the same desk, shelf and leather chair located in Artemis's office. Glass cases with soul gems were sitting at the sides of the office and on the shelf. Tokuhashi-sensei herself was a hunched woman who blended in with her office (except for her wrinkles of course). She didn't have any power, it seemed…and besides, how could an old lady commit murder? Then again, soul gems could have been the weapons…if magic made it like that. But most likely not.

Tsukichi-sensei was a brute of a man, similar to the stereotyped sport teachers of America. He seemed really out of place in a school like this, but the truth was he had Fight-type powers, and people who possessed that power were normally talented at sport. Gloria had warned them that he was a huge braggart, who would stick his nose into everyone's business. After a little investigation, it didn't seem like Tsukichi-sensei was capable of murder.

Renegade was now at room 42 checking out the last 6 suspects. The detectives couldn't help noticing the general appearance of room 42...it was like a rock band had trashed the room, and the inhabitants definitely suited the 'rock band' look. Natsu [A.N. Yes, this is a complete insert of a character from Fairy Tail, it's a guest appearance] , the one closest to the door at the time of investigation, couldn't be bothered and broke free from Heiji's grip. However, Haibara's death glare brought him to his senses, and he confessed he sighted Erika last when she was setting up the orbs for Artemis-sensei. "Curfew! Curfew!" a nearby parrot called out. (That parrot was Artemis's idea of a loudspeaker.)

After curfew – 10 o'clock – Conan and Heiji snuck out of bed to do some more looking into their newest case, by checking out the crime scene again.

Chapter 10 – Corpses and Files

During the night, a shadowy figure stole the corpse from its resting place in the basement. After sneaking out with the carcass thudding against the figure's back, the figure buried Erika's carcass in a flowerbed located behind the dormitories. After Heiji and Conan came back from examining the tower, the former sighted a strange mound in the garden and both sprinted over to see what it was. "Our perp strikes again, Kudo," Heiji muttered to Conan.

* * *

><p>Note: "Perp" means perpetrator, if you didn't know. I <span>vaguely<span> recollect Heiji using this term in Case Closed, so it might be incorrect.

* * *

><p>Glossary of magical attacks 1 [to replace the Book Library]<p>

Skyward Swords: Steel feathers are produced and tossed like shuriken to attack the enemy.

For Legacy -

Iron Defence: Turns the user (and anyone touching the user) into steel. Conan uses this move as part of the legacy.

Sword Dance: A katana is produced and used to attack the enemy. If the blade manages to cut the enemy, the blade will ignite in 5 seconds after first contact. Heiji uses this move as part of the legacy.

Card Boost: Energy is forced into the shooting of a projectile. Kaito/ Kid uses this move as part of the legacy.

Immunity: Causes the user to not faint for the duration of the battle. (This is a permanent power. However, there is a way to combat it – by attacking when the user is distracted by fear.) Kaito/Kid uses this as part of the legacy.

Other –

Teleport: The name says all. Colton uses this move in Second Chance.

Energy Orb: Energy is transferred into the user's hands in the shape of an orb. Anyone with magical powers can do this move. Using her psychic power to replicate many powers, Artemis uses this move for the Orb Room.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Natsu. He's Hiro Mashima's character. In this fanfic, he also happens to have the same powers...<p>

* * *

><p>So, The Mysterious School is back! :) It's what you've all been waiting for, isn't it? Please read and review!<p>

25/6 - The final instalment of The Mysterious School is called _Renegade_. Check out my profile for more.


	6. Revealing the Killer

Digging the dirt away, they discovered Erika's body. "Just as I thought," they muttered at the same time.

Conan and Heiji had almost figured out who was responsible. They just needed the motive… their only chance was to break into the filing cabinet that was in Artemis's office. (According to a blueprint Kaito had stolen from room 42, there was a wooden filing cabinet located under the desk.) It would most likely contain the necessary evidence for closing the case.

Kaito, being a thief, had the most experience with this sort of events. He ended up teaching Conan and Heiji how to pick locks the next day. (Apparently, Heiji also needed some work on his poker face…) Haibara wasn't interested in this kind of thing, so she didn't participate.

* * *

><p>Colton [A.N. Remember Colton? See Second Chance or my profile for more.] was in the office looking for something on the shelf, when Conan and Heiji entered. The detectives could tell they were being watched, not just by Colton, but by the parrots too.<p>

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked interrogatively as Conan picked the lock.

The shrunken detective then spotted a cloth (one used for washing dishes) under the desk. Picking it up, he realised there were lots of dried bloodstains on it.

"Just doin' some research," Heiji claimed to Colton. Obviously, that was not the truth, and Heiji's terrible secret keeping was made even worse by the fact that he had plastered a fake smile on to his face.

Meanwhile, Conan was extracting the necessary files. "Done!" he hissed to the Osakan detective.

Colton had not taken Heiji's explanation seriously, so he yelled to the parrots to get them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11~Revealing the Killer<p>

Kaito had supplied them each with a grappling gun so their getaway was a brief and easy one. The parrots squawked noisily as they began to attack the pair, nipping at whatever piece of skin they could find. It wasn't too painful with one nip (they were parrots after all) but when all the school parrots are after you? Not so good.

Using a spell he had learnt in a training battle, Heiji cast the attacking parrots away with a fire-covered force field. The seared birds plummeted to the ground, but there were still some after them. Just then, they were able to jump into the next tower – the Orb Room was where they landed. Straight into the murderer's hands…

"I knew you were going to find me," Artemis whispered to them threateningly. Of course, what do you expect from a psychic?

"I also know you think I'm responsible for murdering my daughter." There was the crucial link they needed to connect Erika to Artemis.

But what connection did Gloria share, other than being a psychic? "Oh, that pesky little sucker-up? She's the daughter of Haibara Ai – not your companion, of course, but the one of the Magic League."

"So reincarnation is real…" came a soft voice from behind them. It was the aforementioned Haibara Ai.

"I know of your secret though, Ai-chan. But reincarnation can be caused through APTX too," Artemis told her.

"All the evidence points to you, Artemis-sama," Conan interrupted. "The Sword, on display behind you, was the weapon. Using a combination of teleportation and telekinesis, you moved it back here and cleaned it…in the location where most people would see you, but not disturb you. You are the principal, after all."

"Ya were trying ta trigger our past forms as da Magic League, in order ta defeat us. Ya see, ya used ta be da main competition to de Magic League before they died 'bout ten years ago. Ya were de serial murderer/phantom thief known as Persephone, master manipulator!" Heiji held up a file labelled 'Heists'. "Da page Erika-han showed us before 'er death also had something on Persephone."

"Yer motive for killing yer daughter was that you were too afraid of the police. Since you had made your daughter the messenger of your school, she could contact the police, and you could get arrested for murdering the Magic League, so ya had to get rid 'f 'er."

He pulled out a sheet from a file, the former reading, "Eliminate the competition. You must be the best."

"No one knew how there could be almost no evidence to back up their cases against you…until now," Conan finished.

* * *

><p>How do you think I've gone so far for my first ever mystery (and the world's first ever fantasy mystery) ? Please read and review!<p>

5/11 – Note that in saying the above, I don't count Zodiac P.I. as part of it, since Detective Spica is human and the spirits just give hints. Also, after reading volume 42, it turns out Heiji has a rather good poker face…


	7. Powerless?

One chapter to go...I think.

My thoughts about The Mysterious School finishing are :(...yet somehow I'll be relieved. What about you guys?

I remembered how I thought up this idea! Maximum Ride's School was the inspiration, but of course it's using the real meaning of 'school'...the idea came full circle though (it became similar to Harry Potter).

* * *

><p>Just as Heiji began to attack, Conan reached up and put a hand in front of his dark-skinned face. "Don't. I'm not finished with my deduction." Heiji just stared at him with a perplexed look on his face.<p>

"Erika must have stumbled upon this file once, too...so you had a double motive for killing her. The reason Erika was buried outside is because you regretted what you did." Conan gave a thumb up to his dark-skinned counterpart.

Heiji tried to blast her with a column of fire that shot out of his hand, but she blocked it. Conan created a steel orb, but just as he was about to throw it, it disappeared. Kuroshi-sensei was holding it.

"Alright, alright, you caught me…" Artemis admitted, a placid look on her face. But why was she giving up so easily?

The reason became very apparent as soon as they spotted Haibara: she was being held at sword point by telekinesis! The psychic power was so strong; the shrunk scientist couldn't do anything to fight against it.

Chapter 12 ~ Powerless…or Not?

"I believe you've failed," Conan suddenly muttered to Artemis.

"Whatever do you mean?" You could tell from her tone, and the fact Haibara could move her arms, that the principal had been caught off guard.

"You've failed as a parent as well as a person – magical or not, murder's a fail in our book."

Those beautiful sky-blue eyes of Artemis's had diluted, creating a look of almost complete surrender – or a more murderous look - now. Haibara thudded to the ground while the sword clunked dangerously near her head.

Gloria, who'd been watching the whole thing earlier via foresight, rushed into the room. "Please tell me you'll be keeping the school's secret?"

"Of course," Heiji replied with a brief nod. "We'll just make up a similar case to make sure the police don't find out."

But when they next looked at the murderer, she'd gone, with only the smashed steel orb to tell them where she was. "If you want the cat out of the bag, everyone, then don't come to the basement," spelled out the shards.

/

Renegade, minus Kaito, were now hunting around the school's basement for Artemis.

_In this mess of cardboard boxes and dust, where could a powerful psychic hide? She'd be too obvious!_ Conan thought. _Unless…_

Artemis popped up out of nowhere, making Conan's unfinished thought correct – she'd turned invisible before.

"Okay, if you can beat me, then you can do what you like with me," Artemis reasoned. "Erika's friend, my star student Aria Tokuhashi, had found out the truth behind the flute Gloria holds in her possession – I'd stolen it so that I could become the best. Yet you can't be the best if you do play fair, that's what I've learnt."

* * *

><p>There are a few references to <em>Winged and Dangerous<em> in this: Erika coming across the file, the flute and Aria's part in everything. _Winged and Dangerous_ was created as a prequel, yet was made after this was started - that's how everything comes together. I've been trying to release _Winged and Dangerous _via the 39 Clues website, but that's been going even slower than any of my fanfics!

I forgot to mention I had to resort to fancy brackets again for translation.

Please read and review!


	8. Officially Renegade

This is a very 'I'm going to wrap this up 'cos I set a deadline for myself' thing. It might not be too good, but should be sufficient to end this.

* * *

><p>The remaining members of Renegade were tossing every attack they could think of at Artemis just as Kaito joined them (due to some de ja vu he had which concerned this particular battle). She either made them redundant via a shield or took the full brunt of the attack, not suffering too much damage if she chose to do so. No wonder she was known all over the world for her notoriety!<p>

Suddenly, Gloria exclaimed in Haibara's head,_ I found something that might just affect this battle! I just need you to become Shiho._

_Why not Kudo-kun? _, Haibara asked her.

Outside of this exchange, Gloria sweatdropped and let out a pent-up sigh.

_One of you at least_, she finally told the shrunken scientist. As a prank, she'd scoured the reincarnated Magic League's minds and discovered some huge secrets…[which will be revealed in Vault.]

~Officially Renegade~

Haibara slipped Conan an APTX antidote and after a very hasty consumption and assaults from all around them thanks to Artemis, the real Sparkling Baron resurfaced from the depths of Conan's shrunken form. Luckily enough, Kaito's zapping bullets [used in Second Chance] and Haibara's winter wonderland illusion wreaked just enough havoc for the trio to scrape through.

"Persephone!" the Baron called out. "I'm back from the dead!" This was meant to be a little dramatic joke, yet the look of shock on Artemis's face implied that she was taking it way too seriously.

The move Gloria had in mind was called Moon Wing. It required storing moonlight/creating artificial moonlight in the user's wings and sending it out. Of course, none of them had wings, but the Baron could easily summon some.

In the aftermath of the battle, Haibara and Kaito grabbed Artemis and tossed her on to a stretcher they found lying around. (Kaito did most of the lifting though.)Shinichi handed Artemis over to the Tottori police, explaining that she had been responsible for many murders as Persephone and as Artemis.

It turned out that Kaito's déjà vu earlier had been deliberately made by Gloria. Heiji had disappeared before the last battle because he'd seen the girl he assumed was Aria – and he was right, he found when he confronted her. As to where Aria had been, she'd moved away temporarily and hadn't told anyone except Artemis.

As the two reunited, there was something to think about: what had started as an invitation to a mysterious school became a crazy adventure into the world of magic. Who knew what was coming next for Renegade?

* * *

><p>In case you're wondering why the Sparkling Baron can get wings and the others can't…it's because APTX can toy with the reincarnation cycle and bring the original back to life when the reincarnated human is old enough. The rest are actual reincarnations of the Magic League, therefore disabling anything that isn't within the originals' movesets. (Hope I didn't confuse you there.)<p>

That's it for this fic. Please read and review!

Update: I just can't seem to get _Intertwined_ right, so I changed the ending.


End file.
